theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
What did the Girls do now? -The Doctor
This is the Fourth Chapter for Doctor Who: Break it Fifth Chapter right this way-->http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/What_goes_around_isn%27t_so_nice_-Clara Summary The Doctor discovers something is wrong in his timeline, there are events sthat cannot be averted, fixed time perr say. Not a line in history can be done...or can it? The story The Doctor found himself petting a fully grown liger, a tame one at best as he had said earlier “See Rory, she’s perfectly tame!” when the man had been so cautious over the hybrid as many people would be too. “If it’s so tame then why wouldn’t you let it out into the wild?” Rory asks, paging through a nurse book. “Don’t be so silly,” The Doctor said, “Ligers can’t attack humans since they’ve been bred by them for decades.” Rory and Amy share a look. Knock Knock “Okay Sarabi,” The Doctor gave the hybrid a big steak. The gigantic feline hybrid purrs then runs down through the doorways to the left of the TARDIS. Both Companions are hiding in the room that has a transparent door so they watched in amazement. “Don’t let the others get competitive in the wild area!” Amy opened the door,more curious about this animal. “I’ll get it.” The Doctor opened the door: There stood a wet, dripping Riversong. “River..how did you...” The doctor is puzzled and profoundly astonished. How and why she got out of jail, then found the TARDIS may remain a perpetual mystery to him. The Doctor notices River’s somewhat disappearing physical appearance. He lets Riversong into the TARDIS without another word--more like River let herself in than the Doctor letting her in. “Hey, isn’t she supposed to be...” Amy begins pointing out. “In jail, I know.” River finishes. Outside, anyone can notice a storm is brewing out there sending tree branches down and hardened rain is much visible to the human eye. The pondering rain sounded like bullets hitting a car rather than rain simply pit. The Doctor shuts both doors muttering about “Safety Hazards for TARDIS” code. Riversong takes her white-furry-wet coat off putting it on the railing of the TARDIS. “Doctor, do you remember the library?” Riversong asks, “The silent one.” The Doctor shuddered. “Of course,” The Doctor said. “It forced me to regenerate from my tenth.” Rory is confused. ‘ “You have two libraries?” The man repeated, “I thought one was enough!” The two timelords barely made a glance at him, as River made a disparaging sigh “Was something meant to happen?” Amy joins in, seeing that River’s presence is becoming more and more weaker. River's legs seem to wobble. “Did you meet me at the library?” Riversong questions the Doctor, glancing away from her feet. “No.” River’s hands seem to be appearing off and on. “Doctor what’s happening to her?” Amy asks, as River collapsed onto the chair. River’s wet tangled hair shifted when her head moved, as the visibly shocked Doctor is left in disbelief. “Riversong’s existence...” The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to scan her. He shook it once. Then looks at it. “Her existence is collapsing.” It left him stunned to see this. A good--barely to remember--friend is going away right before his eyes. “You never really should have left the TARDIS to the girls, alone,” River’s voice is faint, though it is still audible. “Sweetie. The mailmen asked if I was Professor Riversong, then gave it to me...He told me to give it to you.” River hands the envelope to the Doctor despite fading away into oblivion keeping her there long enough to do some simple task. Amy s scared, “Doctor do something!” “I can’t Amy, my hands are tied.” The shaky Doctor remarked, “N-No, River!” The Doctor panics, as the envelope slipped into his hand from the transparent Riversong. “Please this can’t be happening!” “If you want to help me..remember me.” Riversong’s evermore faint voice perks. “Bye-Bye, sweetie.” Rivers entire body disappeared in thin air. The Doctor tore open the envelope--furious--, It read: '' Eleventh Doctor, '' Meet me at the dunkin Dougnut shop at 3:30 PM at 2011 year. Bakers street, chicago Illinois. I can explain everything there. From Caleb Burgendy, ' May 21st, 2015' “What did the Girls do?” The Doctor drops the letter, setting time and destination in the TARDIS control center. Rory picks up the note and envelope. “Rory, you got a strange alien behind you,” The Doctor quickly noted, as if it were something casual. Amy looks at Rory’s direction. “What an ugly--” She looks back at the Doctor, “I didn’t see anything.” Rory looks over his own shoulder, and said “There’s nothing there, Doctor.” The Doctor raises his index finger. “Exactly.” He presses the big green button. Deeo weeeooo deooooo ~ ~ ~ Caleb has been waiting for the Doctor. Since the inevitable event in the TARDIS separating her from Sam. Caleb looks down to a miniature sliced in half TARDIS fitting in her palm.Their own regrettable mistake had finally caught up with them. Both. Calebs been a child for thirty three years. A doughnut is on a plate in front of her on the table, she didn’t feel like eating right now. She has taken up the occupation of being a con artist to help her wait for the Doctor and the exact timing had been precise. Knowing how and when River would get out of jail had been vital, even in the brink of River’s life being erased or collapsing. “Caleb.” Caleb looks up, her ‘n’ shaped frown became the opposite. “Hello,eleven.” Caleb greets the Doctor with a ‘u’ shaped smile. She notices the two other people. Her jaw would have became slack at the moment but it didn’t. “Hello there ponds! It’s nice to finally meet the two people who’ve done so much for the universe,” Amelia and Rory repeat, “Ponds?” “Sit down,” Caleb points to the restaurant chair being wide and big enough three people can sit on it. She ignored both confused ponds’s statement. “It’s better that way when I tell news you wouldn’t like.” They sat in the restaurant seat. “Caleb,” The Doctor said in a stern voice. “What did you girls do?” Caleb now thought, I should have eaten that Dougnut. “Well...” Caleb’s eyes shift towards her doughnut then glance back to the Doctor. “Remember the Pandorica?” Amelia’s mind may have been blown away; The Pandorica is a fabled tale about a small box opened by a girl that released evil and hope upon the world. “Yes.” The Doctor said. He pauses. Eventually the horrified face of a timelord who's been informed about something deadly overcomes the Doctor’s confused expression. His invisible eyebrows were not required. His face becomes a pure red. “You stole the Pandorica!” /End Chapter